To Be Nice at the Worst of Times
by Aniesa
Summary: Draco had done something terrible (stupid even)that might sabatoged his chances at finally winning the Quidditch cup against the Gryffindors (especially against Harry Potter), but with a little luck, he maybe able to pull through.


**Disclaimers: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Summary:** Draco had done something terrible (stupid even) that might sabatoged his chances at finally winning the Quidditch cup against the Gryffindors, but with a little luck, he may be able to pull through.  
**Author Notes: **Hello my lovely readers! I hope you enjoy this one-shot I wrote. Yes, it IS a Draco and Harry fic, but it is not slash. Nothing really developes between them. -ducks tomatoes from H/D shippers- Although, it contains HINTS of it because I am a H/D fan myself. So anyway, hope you like it.

* * *

There were only a few more days until the Slytherin-Gryffindor match, and no one could be any more excited. It was the last match to be remembered, and the match to determine who would win the Quidditch House Cup that year. They all knew how the two houses were the worst of rivals, and they couldn't wait to see how the game was going to be played. Everyone, especially Draco Malfoy. He was definitely excited, but there was a dread that kept on creeping up on him also. It was not as if he was afraid that Slytherin would lose. Oh no, Draco was positive that they would win because of the many hours that his team had slaved spent on practicing, and the many strategies that he thought of for the big day. There was no way that they would lose to the Gryffindors this year. 

The thing that worried Draco the most was the incident that happened just the night before. Draco was out in the Quidditch field doing some runs on his broomstick when he heard a chuckle coming from underneath him.

"Trying to get better for the next match I see," the voice called out. "With the skills you have, you would need all the practice in the world."

After hearing this, a surge of anger spread throughout his body as he pulled his broomstick down to the field where the stranger stood.

"And how would you know? You seem like the type who can't even get your arse off the bed in the morning."

"Tsk, tsk. Haven't anyone taught you some manners?" the stranger asked mockingly. Draco could feel that the stranger was smirking through the darkness.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

Then, the stranger stepped out from the dark. Draco finally caught a glimpse of his face, and he tried to cover up his disgust.

"Black…what brings you out tonight? Trying to steal some of my techniques to help your worthless godson for the incoming match?"

"Show some respect, Mr. Malfoy. I am your professor after all." Black glared, but then he smiled wickedly. "10 points from Slytherin." Draco stared icily at the man, but didn't say anything as his grip on his broomstick became tighter. "Actually, I am not here to interrupt your training, or 'steal' any of your techniques, Mr. Malfoy," Draco snorted, but Black chose to ignore it and continued, "I have a proclamation for you."

Draco frowned. He did not trust this man at all, considering his relations with Harry Potter. How Black got a job at Hogwarts in the first place was a mystery to him still, but he figured that it was all due to Dumbledore. The old crazy wizard would accept anyone into Hogwarts. Pass decisions resulted in dirtying the whole school as his father had told him, such as allowing mudbloods, werewolves, and half-blood giants into the castle. True, Black was a pureblood, but he was a disgrace to them and Draco looked upon his new professor like a diseased flea. Unfit and unclean, but he wanted to hear what he had to say nonetheless, even though he knew that it might get into trouble that he will regret later.

"What kind of proclamation?" he asked impatiently.

"I have been observing you for a pass few days now, and you cause nothing, but trouble to Harry and his friends, and many others too. I bet you cannot be nice for just a day."

"Hmmph, and why would I care if I am or not? What's in it for me?" he asked suspiciously. "And why should I listen to you in the first place?"

"Because I have an offer that you can't refuse." Black smirked.

"Oh?" Draco said, an indication that he was interested.

"All you have to do is be nice to Harry and his friends for one day –and it doesn't even have to be a full day –and in return, for the following week, you can wreak havoc around the school, even in front of me and I will close my eyes and pretend that I didn't see or heard anything. On one condition though, whatever the trouble you cause, it cannot be anything that may endanger the lives of other students. Although, if you get caught by the other teachers, then that is your own fault."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "And what if I don't see through with the deal?"

"Then you must be my," Black stopped to think for a moment, "…student helper for a week, doing my bidding, cleaning the classrooms after classes… You know, just little tidbits," he said nonchalantly, while smirking, clearly enjoying the effect he was having on Draco.

"You must be crazy," Draco said unbelievably.

"Am I crazy, or are you scared of accepting this challenge?" Black provoked. "My, my Mr. Malfoy, I never would have thought you would be scared of losing."

The next thing he knew, Draco had accepted. What was he suppose to do? His name was being tarnished, _made fun_ of by Black, a wizard that is dishonorable and undeserving of the pureblood name. It was then that Draco knew he had made a bad mistake. Draco could see clearly, even in the dark, that Black was grinning like mad. Who knew that Black would be the one setting the date when he would have to be nice to the Gryffindors? Add on to that, Black chose the day of the final Quidditch match. His father would be furious if this got out, and Draco would be furious with himself if he lost the bet… or lost the Quidditch match for accepting the match in the first place. It was a lose-lose situation, and he was not happy at all.

As Draco listened to the crowd, he felt nervous. It was finally _the_ day, and there was no avoiding it. He couldn't back down from the bet now, and as he looked into the direction of the place where Black was sitting in the Gryffindor's stands, Draco gained a little more confidence and now was determined to win the bet.

"Captains, shake hands," ordered Madam Hooch, and Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy obliged, grasping each other's hand tightly.

It was not a surprise to him that he and Potter became captains of their own team. Naturally, it was expected. What surprised him though, were how little Weaslette made it on the team along with one of the Creevey brothers and the other making it as the Quidditch commentator. Draco sneered at the thought of winning the Quidditch Cup this year. It would be too easy.

"I expect a fair match," Madam Hooch warned staring particularly at Draco and the rest of his teammates, making him roll his eyes and earning him a glare from the referee. "There will be foul play and I want a decent and _nice_ game for once." Again, she gave a quick glance towards Draco.

_It would be nice, indeed_, Draco thought to himself.

"Mount your brooms," ordered Madam Hooch once more. "On my whistle… Three… two…one…"

And as she blew the whistle, the ball went up into the air but was gone in an instant as the crowd roared in excitement.

"And its Natalie Macdonald who has the first possession of the Quaffle –watch her go –she zig-zags pass Malcolm Baddock and –Oh! Doesn't he look mad or what? –she makes a pass to Ginny Weasley –a nice and rather pretty girl, but too bad she's already taken, right guys? –yes, I know Professor McGonagall, but look at her!"

"Colin…" warned Professor McGonagall.

This reminded Draco way too much of their last Quidditch commentator. He could not remember his name, but who cared when it was so amusing to see Weasley's face went red when he heard that comment made from the little mouse-face announcer about his sister.

"Blaise Zabini with the Quaffle now but –OUCH –too bad he got hit by the Bludger –good job Seamus –Dennis Creevey in possession of the Quaffle now –turn left, turn left! –he shoots and GRYFFINDOR SCORES! TEN-ZERO TO GRYFFINDOR!"

Draco scowled as the Gryffindors cheered out loud, but then he remembered the bet, so with a forced smile, he cheered alongside with the Grffyindors, earning strange stares from every one, including some teachers, who were watching.

"Are you feeling okay, Draco?" Vincent Crabbe asked, who flew up to where Draco was on his broomstick. "You do know that the Gryffindorks scored, right?"

Draco snapped back angrily, "Yes I know, you goon! Now go and hit someone with the Bludger, instead of watching paint dry!"

Crabbe looked taken back, but left Draco to his fuming anyway. "What are YOU looking at, Pritchard?"

The Slytherin Chaser's eyes widened, and left to try and steal the Quaffle from the Weaslette and succeeding at it too. Draco took a deep breath, and closed his eyes. _This is going to be hard_, he thought to himself. When he opened them again, a Bludger came flying towards him, missing him, but created a ruffle to his hair. The Slytherin spectators gasped in surprise, but were happy to see that their Seeker was not injured. Draco exhaled slowly and turned to the direction from where the Bludger came from.

He narrowed his eyes for a second, and forced a smile again. "Great job, Thomas! You almost hit me. Just try to aim a little better to the right, alright? Either than that, you surely scared the living daylights out of me." Then, he gave Thomas a wink.

Dean Thomas looked quizzically at Draco as if he had gone mad, and Draco was pretty sure he had too until the second Bludger came towards Thomas, hitting him hard on the side. Thomas gave a loud 'oof' and staggered a little on his broomstick. It could have been easily avoided, Draco decided, but he could tell that Thomas did not see the Bludger coming towards him because he was busy staring at Draco, resulting in getting hit.

"Oh! Are you okay, Thomas?" Draco asked in a concern tone. He wasn't bought up as a Malfoy for nothing. He was good at acting, and even better at pretending to care, while scaring people at the same time.

_Maybe, this being nice thing isn't so bad_, mused Draco as the Creevey announcer cried out, "And Thomas had been hit! –sorry mate, that must have hurt –what is up with Malfoy today anyway? He is being TOO nice for his own good – careful Gryffindors, he might be up to something –now Zabini speeding up to the Gryffindor's goal posts –Creevey tries to intercept, but fails –good try though, Dennis –Ron, you better get ready to defend our goals –no wait, Macdonald comes to the rescue –Zabini is now surrounded by two Gryffindor Chasers –he makes a pass to Pritchard –Pritchard passes back to Zabini –and SLYTHERIN SCORES!"

The crowd went wild, and Draco could feel a smirk pulling onto his face. True, the match was going a little slow, but the Slytherins are doing well wreaking havoc on the field and making the Gryffindors suffer for it. On the right, he could see that Nott was teasing little Creevey at the point of crying and he could see that Goyle and Finnigan were hitting their club ferociously at the Bludgers, trying to aim it at each other, but missing and letting it fly towards the other players instead. On the left, he could see that Maddock and Pritchard were playing as dirty as they can just to get the Quaffle from Weaslette's clutches. He could also see, across the field from him that the Weasel was losing his patience while Zabini was singing out 'Weasley is our King,' his favourite creation to annoy Weasley.

Draco sighed. He guessed that if he was going to be nice, he should help them… or _some_ of them at least, so he gripped his broom tightly and steered towards Harry Potter.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Po –_Harry_ asked coldly as he diverted himself from looking for the Snitch.

"Now, now Harry. I just want to have a nice chat with you," Draco replied casually. "So, isn't it such a nice weather today to play Quidditch?"

Harry raised an eyebrow, and sarcastically said, "Riiight, Malfoy."

"You know, I have seen you playing and practicing –"

"Oh, so you are finally admitting that you have been watching us and trying to steal our strategies?" Harry cut him off. "Quite low of you, but hey, if by doing that, you might win for once."

Draco laughed, ignoring Harry's comment and lied easily instead. "No, no, I was just saying that while I was watching you, I thought you were very good. So good that I felt I could watch you forever." He sighed dramatically. "Makes me jealous of you sometimes, you know."

Harry just stared at him as if he had heard incorrectly. When he recovered himself, he said, "No, really. What do you want, Malfoy?"

"Can't I be nice to you for once?" answered Draco.

This time, Harry smirked. "No, but I see that your conscience have finally caught up to you."

"You don't believe me do you?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "And why should I believe you, Malfoy, when you spent 6 years trying to make my life a living hell?"

"I'm turning over a new leaf?" Draco shrugged. He knew that sounded implausible, but it was worth a shot.

Just when the other boy was about to reply, Colin Creevey's voice could be heard again.

"And SLYTHERIN SCORES! Making Slytherins in the lead by ten points!"

"It's okay. You guys will get the next goal," Draco said encouragely.

"And SLYTHERIN SCORES AGAIN! –don't worry about it Ron, you're doing great…even if they are laughing at you…"

"Uh…I meant, the next _next_ goal," said Draco adding a smile.

Harry just looked like he was about to explode as he icily glared at Draco. _This is so much fun_, Draco told himself. Who knew you can torture people when being nice too?

"Is something the matter, Harry? Are you feeling okay?" Draco asked as he flew his broom closer to Harry and reaching up to touch his forehead.

"Argh! What is the matter with you today?" the other boy demanded to know in disbelief. "You are crazy."

And with that, he flew away, head going from side to side, trying to search for the Snitch. Draco was not about to give up that easily, so forgetting about what was happening to the match, since he knew that the Slytherins were doing great anyway ("Argh! SLYTHERIN SCORES ONCE AGAIN –dirty Slytherins –can't play fairly for once…").

The scoreboard flashed a 40-10 score, and Draco sneered proudly. This was too easy.

"Hey, Harry! Where are you going? If you want, I will help you find the Snitch," Draco yelled out after the Gryffindor.

"Leave me alone!" was all he got back.

"All I want to do is help though," Draco said innocently as he flew be side with the other boy.

"Well, I don't need your help, Malfoy," Harry growled. "I think YOU are the one that needs help, physically and mentally."

"Hey, there is nothing wrong with me physically except for making all the girls swoon when they see my sexy body," Draco said while giving him a wink. "And I bet if you can do that too, Harry, if you show a little more skin. You know, you do have a hot body yourself…"

At this, Harry blushed, making Draco laughed. "You are so cute when you blush, did you know that?"

Teasing Harry was more fun than Draco had ever thought it would be. It gave a much more satisfying effect than throwing insults at each other because now, instead of the other boy throwing insults back at him, he was speechless for once and accepting whatever is thrown at him, leaving Draco to do all the talking.

After a minute of silence from the Gryffindor, he finally said, "Okay, Malfoy. You are scaring me now."

"Am I? I am so sorry. I didn't mean it. I –"

Draco stopped talking, as he caught a glimpse of a speck of gold come from the Slytherin's goal posts. He turned around to tell the other boy about it, but it seemed that Harry had seen it too as both of them zoomed across the field, one trying to beat the other. He could hear the crowd go wild and the commentator made a shout of excitement that the "Snitch have been spotted!"

Draco kicked his broom and put on a burst of speed and soon, both rivals were head to head. The crowd drew in a breath as a Bludger flew directly towards them, brushing pass between Draco and Harry's head, narrowing and missing them both by an inch. They sighed in relief and continued on concentrating on the Snitch, which was flying from side to side without a care in the world, or even bothering to notice that there were two boys flying towards it at high speed.

With the Snitch an arm length away now, both boys reached out with outstretched arms to try and grab hold of the Snitch that would guarantee them the Quidditch Cup.

Just then, the Bludger that almost hit them before came back with a full blow and hit Harry violently in the back, causing the Gryffindor to lose his concentration. Then causing him to tip and fall over, and hit Draco on the side, who still had one arm extended, leaving him with a last second chance with the Snitch that seemed to fly into his hand at the moment. The spectator in the stands gave out a dramatic gasp, expecting a full hard crash that never happened. Harry, just in time, regained his position on the broom, which saved them both from a visit to Madam Promfrey. The crowd cheered and went wild once more, happy to see that their Seeker was okay.

It was then Draco realized, who still had the Snitch clutched in his hand, that he had to make one final decision that might affect his whole year: Be nice to Harry Potter and let him have the Snitch and forfeit the Quidditch Cup or forget about the deal with Sirius Black and lose all the respect he had for the Malfoy name.

Again, he knew it was a lose-lose situation, but he also knew that he wouldn't let Black have the contentment of making him, a Malfoy, his student slave for a week. His pride was at stake, so he made the decision, even though he knew this would probably haunt him until he died.

"Potter, take the Snitch."

"What?"

"Take the Snitch. I don't want it."

Harry looked at him as if he was crazy. Maybe he was. Maybe he should be in a mental asylum. Draco did not know.

"What are you talking about? You won it fair and square."

"I'm being nice. Just take the Snitch before anyone sees," Draco said, forcefully nice this time.

"I don't need your pity, Malfoy," Harry scowled at Draco.

_Damn it, why won't he just take the freakin' Snitch like a normal, greedy person?_ Draco mused.

"Just take the damn Snitch, _Harry_," he strained to be nice through clenched teeth.

"No!"

"Take the freakin' Snitch before I shove it up your arse!"

"NO!"

Draco counted to ten and tried to calm down. _Stupid Gryffindor pride_, Draco growled inwardly. With no idea what to do next, Draco threw the Snitch at the other boy.

"Here, catch!"

Involuntarily, the other boy did, and when he realized what he just did, his eyes widened.

"I don't want it, Malfoy." Harry threw it back to Draco, who caught it with one hand.

Draco threw it back. "Take it."

"I don't want it." Harry threw it back to Draco once more.

"I said, take it!"

"I don't want it!"

"Well, I don't want it either, so take it!"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

So, on and on it went, each boy throwing the Snitch back and forth as if it was an explosive bomb. Soon afterwards, the crowd and the players became silent as they watched the spectacular happening in the air.

"What is this?" Colin Creevey's voiced out. "It seems that Harry and Malfoy are playing catch," he paused, and squinted into the sky. "…with the Snitch?" he said unsurely. "This is odd… Who is the winner?"

At this, the bystanders began to make a riot, arguing to determine who was the winner.

"Slytherin wins!" a voice from the stands cried out.

"Whatever, you can see that Harry Potter has the Snitch!" another voiced.

"Not anymore… Draco Malfoy has it now."

"What is the meaning of this?"

"This is outrageous!" A few more people yelled out also.

"Oh great, Potter. People are looking now," Draco drawled impatiently.

Harry ignored the noise coming from the crowd. "Well, if you would just be a sly and greedy Slytherin as you _should_ be, instead of putting on this 'act,' then maybe they wouldn't be looking in the first place," Harry growled in a frustrated tone.

Draco, who had the Snitch in his hand, threw it to the Gryffindor for the last time, and flew away from him to the ground. When he was back on the ground. He announced out loud, "Harry Potter caught the Snitch, so GRYFFINDOR WINS!"

The Gryffindors screamed with joy, while the Slytherins booed and yelled out in protest.

Some Slytherin protesters were even brave enough to speak out against Draco.

"What are you doing, Malfoy? Are you blind? We clearly won!"

"This is pathetic."

Draco just shook his head, and ignored them all.

Then the Quidditch commentator spoke up again. "Well, it seems that Malfoy admits to Harry Potter catching the Snitch, so I guess GRYFINDOR WI–"

It was Harry, who had reached the ground at last. "Gryffindor did NOT win. Malfoy was the one that caught the Snitch fair and square."

Draco moved towards Harry. "I did not, Potter. Stop being so noble."

"What is the matter with you today, Malfoy?" Harry turned his attention to Draco now. "You caught the Snitch. Slytherin wins. Period. Now stop lying!"

"This is certainly some event that is happening," the older Creevey said. "Two teams that have been fighting for seven years for the Quidditch Cup and now… no one wants it?"

"Malfoy," it was Harry again, "just admit that you caught the Snitch and I didn't." Then he smirked. "I mean, this IS your first time winning against me right? You might as will, enjoy it as much as you can because this would be your first _and_ last time doing so."

_This was unbelievable_, he thought. Draco rubbed his temples, and sighed. There goes for being nice.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Professor Black asked, coming down from the stands and towards him. "May I speak to you one moment… alone?"

Draco shrugged and followed Black away from the noise.

"I was watching you throughout the game."

"I know. I saw." Draco rolled his eyes. "I suppose you are here to tell me, I lost?"

"Actually Malfoy, as much I want to admit it, you did a pretty good job out there…even though, you somehow got around to torturing Harry anyway." His professor smiled, then winked. Draco just raised an eyebrow.

"Right. Good for me. Whatever."

"I guess… as I am your professor and everything. I'm supposed to be fair and not cheat you out of our bet. So you win."

This made Draco mouth curl into a smirk. "Naturally," he drawled. Then he asked out of curiosity, "Why did you make that bet with me in the first place anyway? What is it to you?"

Professor Black simply ruffled his own hair and finally said with a smile, "I guess I wanted to have some fun? You know, being a professor can get really boring, and this is how I get my kicks these days." He sighed. "Even if it means messing with my own godson. All in good fun, right? And of course, I got _the_ Draco Malfoy to be nice. This will be a good story for my grandchildren." Then he laughed.

Black winked and left Draco standing there, stunned and feeling foolish. He could hear Black's laughter echo in his head, as he stood alone, wondering what had just happened. Draco shook his head, and walked towards the uproar.

Harry stared icily at Draco, and asked him what he was doing with his godfather. Draco just shrugged to Harry's annoyance, and finally accepted that he won the match. _If the bet is over…there was no point in arguing anymore, right? I _did_ give Potter a chance at winning_, Draco thought to himself.

"Fine, I admit it, I caught the Snitch." Then he threw his arms in the air in disbelief, causing his broom to fall with a _thud_. "Crud," he mumbled out loud. "The gratitude I get for being nice! Jeez!"

Even though, Draco acted as if he was unsatisfied with this outcome, inside, he was jumping up and down with joy. It had been a long time since Slytherin had won the Quidditch Cup due to Harry Potter, and he was proud to say that Draco Malfoy was the one that got them the cup again. As Draco bent down to pick up the broomstick that he dropped, he could hear the Creevey's voice again.

"Well, there you have it folks, Slytherin is the winner," then he mumbled, "I bet they cheated still…"

The Slytherin cheered at their victory, and Draco joined them. He could see Harry Potter standing on the sidelines, surrounded by his friends, and shaking his head tiredly. Draco couldn't help but smirk. He had finally beaten Harry Potter. There are definitely going to be a big celebration in the Slytherin Common Room tonight. Maybe there are going to be some drinking too… Draco chuckled at the thought. It reminded him of good times, when every one woke up to find that they were in places there weren't suppose to be…

After the commotion quieted down, Madam Hooch came forward and presented them with the Quidditch cup. Loud exhilarating applause came towards all angles of the Quidditch field. Draco stared at his reflection in the cup, and gave a smug look to no one in particular.

Sure, this was a great day for Draco Malfoy, but part of him wanted the day to end. To end, so a new day could start. A new day so he could spread terrors to the other students without even getting in trouble for it…

* * *

**Author Notes: **So what did you think? Like it? Hate it? Please review! 


End file.
